Ketika Senja
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Hanya ketika senja terlihat atau setelahnya Koshinae akan berbicara padaku. Mengungkapkan keluh kesah, risau, serta bahagianya setiap hari selama yang dia mampu. ・ *Koshinae centric* ・ /SU/


**I"s** (c) Masakazu Katsura

by **St. Chimaira **(id: 1658345)

* * *

Koshinae tidak keberatan matahari memaksanya untuk selalu bangun di pukul yang sama setiap pagi, tapi tidak untuk kali ini一saat dia terpaksa terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur karena kepalanya terasa berat dan dunia seakan berputar. Sepertinya beberapa butir obat yang sempat ditelannya belum memberi reaksi apapun.

Hingga senin sore menjelang, seharusnya dia beristirahat atau paling tidak memejamkan mata sejenak. Menjelajah dunia mimpi menunggu metabolismenya berfungsi seperti sedia kala.

"Jun, wali kelasmu datang menjenguk…"

Sangat mustahil jika orang yang dicintai diam-diam mendadak hadir di kamarnya, membawakan panganan manis serta catatan sekolah penting一khusus untuknya. Terlebih ketika orang itu menyentuh permukaan dahinya yang terbakar.

* * *

Katanya dia baru saja terlibat adu fisik serius一Koshinae tidak mungkin berbohong.

"Bukan mauku untuk berbuat kasar, tapi kalau tidak begitu… mereka akan… Yoshizaki-san akan…" iris mata kehijauan sibuk melihat bagian telapak tangan yang bergetar hebat. Dia berusaha menenangkan diri dengan dua gelas coklat hangat, namun perasaan tidak nyaman terus saja menjalar.

Sampai pada akhirnya dia memutuskan menelepon kakeknya, kepada orang terkasih yang pernah mengajarkan ilmu bela diri padanya. Bercerita jujur dan bersiap menerima hukuman apabila terbukti melanggar aturan.

"Jika kau yakin sudah melakukan hal benar, jangan pernah merasa bersalah. Kakek percaya padamu."

Di sisa hari selasa ini, Koshinae tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum lega.

* * *

"Kau berhasil mendapat nilai sempurna?"

"Sebetulnya kau makan apa sih?"

"Koshinae, kau aneh!"

Tidak ada sakit hati saat gadis bernama Nami terang-terangan mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Dia tahu betapa kontrasnya kepribadian Nami dibandingkan Yuka, teman sebangkunya.

Memang tidak ada yang menyukai hari rabu karena wali kelas mereka selalu menyiksa anak didiknya dengan ujian dadakan. Bayangkan saja jika repetisi ini terus berjalan selama empat kali sebulan alias empat puluh delapan kali setahun. Yang waras bisa saja menjadi gila.

"Aku hanya belajar seperti biasa." ucapnya merendah yang selalu diabaikan.

"TEMAN-TEMAAAN, COBA LIHAT NILAI KOSHINAEEE!"

Terima kasih kepada Nami karena sekali lagi berhasil membuat dirinya menjadi pusat atensi.

* * *

Koshinae tahu dia sudah banyak berubah.

Dulu hanya sebuah nama yang sering dia sebutkan tapi semakin lama semakin bertambah seiring perjalannya menuntut ilmu di sekolah. Wajahnya berubah bersemangat saat mengucapkan nama-nama tersebut dengan sukacita.

Meskipun begitu, terdapat satu nama yang cukup mencolok karena terucap lebih sering diantara nama lainnya.

Berkali-kali dia meyakinkan dirinya di tengah rintik kamis senja kalau hatinya tidak mungkin beralih, terlebih karena nama itu sudah memiliki gadis bernama Yoshizaki Iori sebagai kekasih.

Bagaimanapun rasanya percuma mengelak karena sekarang dia memanggilnya lagi,

"Seto!"

* * *

Tiga sosok itu berkumpul di sekeliling meja makan. Selain peralatan makan dengan aneka lauk pauk, terdapat pula secarik kertas yang menjadi topik utama dalam perdebatan jumat pagi ini.

"A-aku ingin sekali meneruskan kuliah fotografi."

Surai pastelnya lebih intens menyentuh bahu saat kepalanya menunduk kaku. Tubuhnya belum juga berani bergerak walau anak rambut di sekitar telinganya terlihat sekali sangat mengganggu.

"Selama kau bertanggung jawab atas pilihanmu, ibu sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"Ayah tidak sudi melihat pengecut yang berhenti di tengah jalan. Kau harus berjanji menjalaninya dengan serius."

Saat panghujung risalah miliknya dibubuhi tanda tangan, Koshinae tidak dapat menahan air mata bahagia selama perjalanan ke sekolah.

* * *

Hari ulang tahun tidak pernah menjadi sesuatu yang spesial dalam hidup Koshinae. Tidak ada dari teman-temannya yang sepertinya tahu apalagi peduli.

Sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari kebanyakan. Datar dan membosankan.

Bahkan ada hari-hari tertentu yang menurutnya lebih buruk, seperti saat dia dipanggil ke ruang guru pada jam pulang sekolah sabtu ini. Apapun masalahnya, Koshinae hanya berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada nilainya karena mendapat teguran dari Higemi merupakan hal terakhir yang ingin dia dengar.

Di luar prediksi, sang wali kelas menyambutnya dengan seringai panjang seraya menyodorkan sekotak es krim.

"Aku selalu ingat ulang tahun murid-muridku terutama yang memiliki prestasi akademik luar biasa."

* * *

Seperti sudah diduga, Harajuku menjadi tempat favorit anak-anak muda menghabiskan waktu di hari minggu.

Koshinae baru sebentar berjalan sendirian di antara ratusan orang yang berlalu lalang. Melewati banyak penjaja _crepes_ dengan varian rasa menggiurkan, toko sepuluh ribuan, juga busana obralan.

Rencana awalnya hanya untuk melepas penat dari urusan mata pelajaran, bukan berbicara dengan pria necis berkacamata yang sekarang menyodorkan padanya sebuah kartu nama perusahaan.

"Kira-kira apa nona berminat menjadi_ idol_?"

Tampaknya keputusannya mengenakan kaus merah muda merupakan pilihan paling buruk.

* * *

**Ketika Senja**  
「 _You've heard every detail of my life 24/7._ 」

* * *

.

.

.

Masih banyak hal yang dituangkan Koshinae padaku, terutama ketika matahari tengah tenggelam. Saat berhadapan denganku dia tidak melulu tersenyum cerah dan bersinar. Ada kalanya dia menangis, kecewa, bahkan marah. Tapi aku selalu mendengar semuanya一keluh kesahnya supaya perasaannya lebih baik.

Sayangnya aku tidak disukai oleh orang tuanya sehingga dia terpaksa menyembunyikan keberadaanku secerdik mungkin, aku tidak keberatan. Selama aku bisa berguna untuknya, semua hal yang pernah dilakukannya padaku tidak pernah kupermasalahkan.

Termasuk ketika dia memutuskan mengucapkan selamat tinggal karena aku sudah tak bisa mendengar ceritanya lagi. Karena aku sudah terlalu penuh untuk menerima curahan hatinya. Bukan karena aku tidak mau, melainkan sudah tidak bisa.

Berat, tapi memang inilah faktanya. Sudah saatnya dia mencari sosok baru supaya dapat terus menuangkan perasaannya. Tapi jika suatu saat dia kembali bertanya padaku, dengan senang hati akan kuberikan lagi semua kenangannya agar dia puas tertawa bahkan malu atas setiap kelakuan yang pernah dia perbuat.

Aku, sebuah _diary_. Akan selalu menyimpan kenangan pemilikku一Koshinae Jun一sampai selama-lamanya.

* * *

**END**


End file.
